Protector
by bellagia8
Summary: An 8 mile fic. Jimmy promised Lilly that he would protect her. Lilly then gets kidnapped will jimmy keep his promise? rated T PLEASE R AND R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N Hey guys I just wrote this story because there's not a lot of 8 mile stories on FF so I posted one. I believe more people should be writing more 8 mile fics but enough of that and on with the story

**Disclaimer **I do not own the characters sadly

Jimmy walked through the door to find his baby sister Lilly sitting on the couch coloring.

"Hey baby, where's mom at?" Jimmy asked.

"Sleeping in her room," Lilly replied.

Jimmy then turned on the TV and saw the news was on.

"Police say the girl was attacked and killed," the reporter on the TV said.

"The girl who we identified as Lilly Johnson was seven years old and had blonde hair," the reporter said.

"Jimmy, turn it off," Lilly said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I'm scared," Lilly said.

"Why are you scared," Jimmy asked.

"Because the girl was named Lilly, she had blonde hair, like me and she was killed, what if it was me?" Lilly said.

"Oh baby, I would never let that happen, you know why?" Jimmy asked.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because, I'll always protect you, no matter what," Jimmy said.

"You promise?" Lilly asked.

"I promise" Jimmy said.

Lilly then climbed into Jimmy's arms and fell asleep in his arms as he cradled her.

"I love you Lilly," Jimmy whispered

A/N Well this is not the end obviously but I encourage you to write 8 mile stories please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 8 mile because if I did there would be more battles and moments between Jimmy and Lilly.

That night Jimmy carried Lilly, who was sleeping to her room, placed her down on her bed, and kissed her forehead.

Jimmy then went outside to get fresh air when he saw a car coming. Jimmy couldn't believe who he saw when the people got out of the car; Papa Doc and Greg.

'Oh crap' Jimmy thought as they walked up.

"Hey loser!" Greg said to Jimmy.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked.

Papa Doc then punched Jimmy in the mouth, causing Jimmy to fall to the floor, Greg then kicked him in the stomach. Jimmy then quickly got up and punched both Papa Doc and Greg in the nose.

Papa Doc and Greg then punched Jimmy again causing him to fall to the ground.

"JIMMY!" Lilly screamed through the window while banging her fists on the window.

"Ohh, you here that Greg? Papa Doc asked.

"Yeah let's get her," Greg said as he and Papa Doc headed for the door

Jimmy then stood up, he didn't care if he got beaten to death but touch or mess with his baby sister then that's when you went to far.

Before they could get to the door, Jimmy grabbed them and pulled them back.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER" Jimmy yelled.

Papa Doc then slammed Jimmy to the ground and pulled a gun to his head.

"Listen to me you little punk, we know she is your weakness," Papa Doc said.

Jimmy knew it was true, he loved his sister and couldn't stand it if something happened to her.

"But one day we will take her and you ain't ever seeing her again." Papa Doc said.

They then left Jimmy lying on the ground as they left.

"Jimmy!" Lilly yelled as she opened the door.

Lilly then ran to her brother and cradled his head in her arms.

"Lilly," Jimmy said faintly.

"Jimmy please don't die!" Lilly said.

"I'm fine baby, everything is ok, it's over" Jimmy said.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie, Jimmy and Lilly's mom said as she ran up to her son and daughter.

"What happened? She asked.

"Papa Doc and Greg beat me up," Jimmy said.

"DAMN IT GREG" Stephanie yelled.

Stephanie then helped Jimmy to the couch. Once he was settled Lilly came up to him.

"Why did they beat you up?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know but I protected you" Jimmy said.

Lilly then hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting me," Lilly said.

"Anything for you, I love you," Jimmy said.

"I love you too," Lilly said.

Lilly then climbed on the couch with Jimmy, Jimmy held Lilly close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They then both fell asleep on the couch.

A/N well what do you guys think? I'm sorry that I made Jimmy get beat up for all you Jimmy fans. Please review! And don't forget to read my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N** Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying this story and all my other stories! Ok so this chapter kind of came to me in my dreams as weird as it sounds I kind of liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own 8 mile sadly

The next morning Jimmy woke up feeling a little sore but all that soreness went away when he saw Lilly sleeping soundly in his arms.

Jimmy smiled, he loved watching Lilly sleep, it gave him a sense of comfort. As he watched her sleep Lilly began to stir and moan.

Jimmy frowned, this did not look good. Lilly then began crying, as the tears ran down her face she tossed and turned.

"NO, NO" Lilly yelled out.

"Please leave me alone," Lilly whimpered.

"JIMMY, JIMMY PLEASE HELP ME" Lilly screamed.

Jimmy couldn't take it any more; he then sat up and tried to wake Lilly up.

"Lilly, Lilly, hey, wake up, baby, wake up Lilly, come on baby it's just a dream" Jimmy said as he tried to wake Lilly up.

Lilly then snapped her teary eyes open to see Jimmy.

"Jimmy," Lilly whimpered as she wrapped her arms around Jimmy and clung to him.

"Shhh, it's ok Lilly, it was just a dream, it over" Jimmy said.

"What happened is everything alright?" Stephanie said walking over to Jimmy and Lilly.

"She had a nightmare," Jimmy said as he held Lilly.

"Oh Lilly, are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

Lilly shook her head.

"What was the dream about?" Jimmy asked.

Lilly sniffled "I was kidnapped and you didn't care and never found me" Lilly said as she started crying again.

"Oh Lilly if you ever got kidnapped I would never stop looking for you" Jimmy said.

"And I would never stop looking too," Stephanie said.

After Lilly calmed down Jimmy left for work leaving Stephanie to look after her.

That night Jimmy came home and found Stephanie watching TV.

"How was work, rabbit?" Stephanie asked.

"Uneventful," Jimmy replied.

"Oh," Stephanie said.

"Where's Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"In her room, sleeping," Stephanie said.

An hour later Jimmy and Stephanie heard a crack, and some whispers, and a scream, and it was coming from Lilly's room.

"LILLY," Jimmy said as he and Stephanie ran to her room.

When they opened the door he saw Papa Doc, Greg and four other guys trying to tie Lilly's arms and legs.

"WHAT THE HELL" Jimmy and Stephanie yelled.

"Well, well, well, look who's here" Papa Doc said.

Greg then began to grab Lilly's arms but Jimmy and Stephanie lunged at him and pinned him at the wall.

"You touch or mess with my sister again and you'll be dead before you hit the ground," Jimmy growled.

Papa Doc then smacked Lilly on the arm and Lilly screamed. Jimmy then attacked him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy and Stephanie fought them but then one of the guys stuck Jimmy with a needle. He instantly felt weak.

Papa Doc and Greg then grabbed Lilly and ran out the window the four other guys followed them.

"JIMMY" Lilly yelled as she was put in the trunk of the car.

"Lilly," Jimmy said as his world went black.

**A/N **And that's chapter 3! I'm sorry to all you Jimmy and Lilly fans who read this but it gets better! Please review and don't forget to read my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N **Hey guys! How's your summer going? I hope you have been enjoying this story and all my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own 8 mile no matter how hard I pray.

Greg and Papa Doc quickly got Lilly in the trunk of the car and quickly drove off.

Lilly was scarred, angry, and sad. Why do they want her?

She was crying so hard that she almost forgot to breathe.

'Jimmy, please help me' Lilly thought as the car sped to somewhere.

Jimmy woke up to the sound of his mother crying on the phone to the police.

Jimmy then remembered what happened, the fight, getting sedated, Lilly, his eyes widened, Lilly was taken.

Jimmy quickly made his way to his mom.

"Mom" said Jimmy as he put his arm around his mom.

"The police are coming," Stephanie said.

Jimmy then stood up and looked around the room, it was trashed. Jimmy started to get angry he promised Lilly he would protect her; damn it and he failed to keep that promise.

Jimmy started to cry, Lilly was the reason he kept rapping, and she was the reason why he came back,

Lilly, his sister, his life, his world, was taken from him.

The car stopped, the trunk opened, Lilly opened her eyes to see Papa Doc and Greg looking at her. They lifted her out of the truck and into their hideout. They then put Lilly in a dark and cold room and tied her arms together and her legs together and put a gag over her mouth.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lilly whimpered through the gag.

"You'll see," Greg said evilly.

Lilly then screamed as they hit her with a bat.

The next day the police was still at the trailer questioning Stephanie and Jimmy and also the neighbors.

Future and Cheddar Bob, Jimmy's friends came over to the trailer to give Jimmy their support.

"Hey, man you'll find her," Cheddar Bob said.

"Did you see who took her?" Future asked.

"Yeah, Papa Doc and Greg" Jimmy said.

"Those B**ch's" Future said.

"I don't care what it takes I promised her I would protect her, and I will find her" Jimmy said.

**A/N **Well what do you guys think? Please review. Plus last weekend I slept over by my friends house and we watched 8 mile and we both like Jimmy/ Lilly moments in the movie and we came up with Limmy (Jimmy and Lilly's name morphed together)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N **Hey guys! I hope have been enjoying my stories because I have enjoyed writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 8 mile because if I did 50% of the movie would be rap battles, 50% would be Limmy moments (Jimmy and Lilly's name morphed together) And 0% Papa Doc and Greg

The next few days for Jimmy and Stephanie were very hard for them. The people at Jimmy's work found out about what happened and helped look for Lilly. Future, Cheddar Bob and the rest of the 313 group helped look for Lilly, but no one looked for Lilly more than Jimmy and Stephanie.

One day Stephanie and Jimmy were in Lilly's room looking at pictures and her drawings.

"She loves to draw," Stephanie said.

"And she's good at it," Jimmy said.

As they looked at the drawings they came across a book.

"What's this?" Stephanie asked.

Jimmy looked through the book.

"It's her diary." Jimmy said.

They looked in and saw that Lilly wrote in her diary every day.

They came across one page in her diary and read it.

_Dear __diary__,_

_Today my brother left me and my mom. I didn't want him to leave, I miss him so much. I want him to come back. I wish he never left. I love him so much_

"Oh god," Jimmy said as the tears cascaded down his face.

"Oh, rabbit," said Stephanie as she rubbed his back.

They came across another entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday my brother came back! I'm so happy, he sang me back to sleep because I found him outside with mommy and her boyfriend fighting but when he saw me he picked me up and put me back in my room and sang for me. I'm so happy he's back!_

Jimmy smiled, she was the reason why he came back and she was the reason why he never gave up rapping.

He read one more.

_Dear diary, _

_Yesterday my brother and Greg got in a fight they were punching and pushing my mommy tried to stop but they didn't I hid by the table. He then left and Jimmy wanted me to come to him, his arms were reaching for me, I quickly ran to him and he hugged me saying It was over and that night he got beaten up. He told me to go inside and lock the door, I did so and I looked out the window and I heard them yelling at him i said stop but they didn't I was scared he was gonna die. But he didn't._

Reading her entries made Jimmy more determined to find her. Later that day while he was looking for her he came across to guys talking about the free world.

"Yea and I hear they got a secret hideout" One of the guys said.

That got Jimmy's attention "Hey guys!" Jimmy yelled at them.

The two guys look at him.

"I'm a new member of the free world," He lied.

"So?" One of the guys said.

"They never told me about a secret hideout can you tell me where it is?" He asked.

The guys told Jimmy about the hideout after that he found Cheddar Bob and Future about the hideout.

"And how do you know that there keeping Lilly there? Future asked.

"It's in the middle of a forest, you idiot that's the best place to hide a little girl, man," Jimmy said.

"Rabbit's got a point," Cheddar Bob said.

"So are you gonna help me find my sister or what?" Jimmy said.

Future and Cheddar Bob nodded and got in the car.

The search for Lilly was on.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. PLEASE review and don't forget to read my other stories.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N **Hey guys! Do you guys like this story? Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 8 mile

8m8m8m

After they stopped at the trailer park to tell Stephanie what they were going to do and took Lilly's diary with them they headed to the hideout.

"You told her I shot myself? Cheddar Bob exclaimed.

"Yea, why?" Jimmy asked.

"She calls me and idiot in her diary," Cheddar Bob said, holding up Lilly's diary.

"Well you are an idiot, Cheddar" Future said.

Cheddar Bob just rolled his eyes and they kept driving.

They then pulled up to the woods and started walking.

"Yo, where is this hideout?" Future asked.

"Just walk," Jimmy said.

8m8m8m

Lilly was huddled in the corner of the dark cold room. She was cold, hungry, and scared.

'Jimmy where are you?' she thought.

Maybe her dream was right he didn't care about her, he lied to her.

She heard the door open; she opened her eyes to see Papa Doc and Greg.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"Shut up!" Papa Doc said as Lilly cringed.

Greg then pulled out his bat and wacked Lilly on the back. Lilly then fell to the floor. Papa Doc then took out his bat and hit Lilly in the face. Lilly started to scream at the top of her little lungs but Papa Doc hit her again.

"If you scream you die" Papa Doc said.

That got her to stop.

'Jimmy, help me' she thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

8m8m8m

Jimmy, Future, and Cheddar Bob were walking when they heard a scream, the scream sounded like a girl scream and Jimmy knew who it was.

"LILLY" Jimmy yelled as he started he started running towards the scream, Future and Cheddar Bob followed him.

They stopped at this old abandoned house and broke the door down to see Papa Doc and Greg.

"So you finally found us," Papa Doc said.

"SHUT UP" Jimmy yelled at them.

"You know your sister's dead," Greg said.

Jimmy then threw a punch at Greg and Greg fell to the floor, Papa Doc then punched Jimmy in the face. Future then swung a piece of wood at Papa Doc and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Future did the same thing to Greg and he was knocked into unconsciousness.

"Thanks Future," Jimmy said.

"Anytime, man" Future said.

They all then started to search for Lilly; Jimmy looked in the basement and found a room with the door locked.

Jimmy pounded on the door "Lilly are you in there?" he asked.

When he got no response he knocked the door down and saw Lilly's lifeless little body chained to a wall, a gag over her mouth and she was bleeding.

"OH MY GOD" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy then ran to her, removed the gag off her mouth and cradled his lifeless baby sister in his arms.

"Lilly, please wake up baby," Jimmy whispered.

He started to cry as he held her. She looked so lifeless, so dead.

"Please, baby, mom and I searched everywhere please wake up," Jimmy said as he started rocking her back and forth.

Future and Cheddar Bob then came down stairs and found Jimmy holding and rocking Lilly.

They stayed in the background and watched Jimmy and Lilly.

"Please wake up Lilly, you're the only reason why I live," Jimmy said.

Lilly then opened her eyes to see she was in her big brother's arms.

"Jimmy?" Lilly whispered.

"Lilly," Jimmy said as tears started coming down again and he hugged her.

"Oh Lilly you scared me to death," Jimmy said.

"I knew you would find me" Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly" Future said.

"Hey Future, hey Cheddar Bob" Lilly said.

"Well isn't this touching," an evil voice said.

They all turned their heads and saw Papa Doc and Greg at the bottom of the stairs with bats in their hands.

**A/N **So what do you think? PLEASE review and don't forget to check out my other stories. I won't be posting stories until after Monday so until then happy 4th of july!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! I would like to give a shout out to the people who live in Melrose because last Sunday they had the precession and my family and I walk in it every year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 8 mile.

8m8m8m

Papa Doc and Greg closed in on all of them while the bats were in there hands.

Lilly turned her head and clung to Jimmy, she knew all to well what that felt like.

Jimmy held Lilly as she clung to him. He wasn't going to let them hurt her ever again.

Just as Papa Doc and Greg swung their bats behind there backs, Future punched Papa Doc in the face. Jimmy did the same thing to Greg.

Cheddar Bob quickly carried Lilly up the stairs and out of the house. Once they were out of the house, he put Lilly down.

"Stay here and don't move until we come out, understand?" Cheddar Bob said to Lilly.

"Yes" Lilly said.

Cheddar Bob quickly ran back in the house to find Future and Jimmy fighting Papa Doc and Greg, he then reached in his pocket and pulled out a bomb, yes he still carried weapons around even after his accident. He then pulled the pin and ran.

Future and Jimmy saw what Cheddar Bob threw and they started running leaving Papa Doc and Greg confused. They then found out why they ran but it was too late, the bomb went off and Papa Doc and Greg's world went blank, for good.

8m8m8m

Lilly then saw Cheddar Bob and Future running out of the broken house and panicked.

"Where's Jimmy?" Lilly asked.

Cheddar Bob and Future's eyes widened, he was in still in the house, he could be dead for all they knew.

"Uhhh….. Well, um" Cheddar Bob stuttered.

Lilly's widened, she then ran towards the house, Future and Cheddar Bob tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, she ran inside the house.

8m8m8m

When Lilly went inside the house there was nothing but rubble and wood. She searched and searched for Jimmy but found nothing. She then heard some coughing and quickly made her way to the coughing and found a pile of wood. Lilly then moved all the wood and found Jimmy semi-conscious on the floor; he had bruises all over his face blood was trickling from his head.

Lilly gasped in horror, she then kneeled down and cradled Jimmy's upper body in her small arms. She then ripped a piece of her shirt off and started wiping the blood off his head.

Jimmy then coughed and moaned, he then slowly opened his eyes to see Lilly, crying as she tried to clean his wound.

"Lilly," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," Lilly said.

"Go outside with Future and Cheddar Bob, I'll be fine," Jimmy said to Lilly.

"No! I won't leave you," Lilly protested.

"Lilly please, go outside, baby, I don't want you to get hurt." Jimmy said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you," Lilly said.

"Baby, I promised that I'd protect you, now that I found you I don't want to lose you, please go," Jimmy said.

"No, I….."

But Lilly never got to finish her sentence because a big pile of rubble toppled on her and Jimmy.

8m8m8m

The next thing Jimmy knew he was on a stretcher being carried in a helicopter.

"Where's Lilly?" Jimmy said weakly.

He then saw her lying in another stretcher, she was covered in bruises and scratches, and there was an oxygen mask on her.

"Were losing her!" the paramedic said.

"Lilly, no" Jimmy said as he slipped into unconsciousness

A/N I am just so evil! Leaving you guys here with a cliffhanger! muwahahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have some technical difficulties with my computer that still need to be fixed so I'm typing on my dad's computer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 8 mile.

8m8m8m

A few hours later Stephanie, Future, and Cheddar Bob were all in the waiting room waiting for the outcome, just then, the doctor and his assistant came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Andre and this is my assistant Dr. Mathers" Dr. Andre said.

"What's wrong with Jimmy and Lilly?" Stephanie asked.

"Jimmy is in a coma but he has a good chance of coming out of it," Dr. Andre said.

"And Lilly?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm afraid that Lilly is also in a coma and she may never wake up" Dr. Mathers said.

Everyone gasped.

"What are the chances that she will wake up?" Stephanie asked.

"50/50" Dr Mathers replied.

"Oh God!" Stephanie said she started to cry.

Stephanie was in shock, she couldn't believe that her children were in the hospital. She knew she was a bad mother but since she won at bingo she was trying her best to be a good mom,

Future was also in shock, this was B-Rabbit, the guy who beat Papa Doc in the battle, the guy he can always count on, the guy who always protected his sister, but for the most part this was the guy who was his best friend since they were twelve, and now he thought of Jimmy as his brother and know he was laying in the hospital and his little sister might die.

Cheddar Bob felt guilty, he was the one who had the bomb, and he was the reason why his best friend and his best friend's sister were in the hospital. Jimmy was Cheddar Bob's best friend, Jimmy taught him how to rhyme, Jimmy was his biggest believer, while the rest of the 313 group made fun of him, Jimmy never made fun of him, Jimmy was like a big brother to him and now he was in the hospital, plus Jimmy's sister was on the verge of death.

8m8m8m

Later that day they all visited Jimmy. Stephanie said how sorry she was for being a bad mother, Future said that he was like a brother to him, and Cheddar Bob said how sorry he was for setting the bomb on and it was his fault that he and Lilly were in the hospital. Jimmy heard all of this and was determined to wake up as soon as possible.

8m8m8m

The first thing Jimmy saw was a white light he then shut his eyes.

"Its ok, baby you can open your eyes now," Stephanie said.

Jimmy then open his eyes to see his mom sitting in a chair.

"Oh, Jimmy, your awake!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Where's Future and Cheddar Bob?" Jimmy asked.

"They're on there way here to see you," Stephanie replied.

"Ok" Jimmy said confused.

"What do you remember?" Stephanie asked.

"Uh... Running out the house, the bomb blowing up, then Lilly….. Oh my god! Lilly is she ok! Jimmy asked.

"She's in a coma, they don't know if she will make it, Rabbit," Stephanie said.

"No… She has to make it, she has too, oh my god, no, this my fault, I'm supposed to protect her, no" Jimmy said as he started to cry.

"I gotta go see her!" Jimmy exclaimed as he tried to get up and go to the room with his little sister.

Stephanie then pushed back down.

"Not right now baby, the doctor said in a couple of hours" Stephanie said with her head down.

"DAMN IT! I NEED TO SEE HER ONE MORE TIME WHILE HER HEART IS STILL BEATING! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Jimmy yelled.

"Calm down Rabbit!" Stephanie yelled. "The doctors are gonna come in and sedate you!"

Jimmy then stopped in defeat.

Future and Cheddar Bob then walked in.

"Rabbit! You're awake!" Cheddar Bob said.

"It's good to see you awake, man" Future said.

Dr. Mathers then came in and checked on Jimmy and then left.

"I swear that guy looks so familiar" Cheddar Bob said.

"What?" Future said confused.

"Its like, I know him from somewhere" Cheddar Bob said.

"What? Man you crazy," Future said.

"No, Future I think I know him from somewhere, I swear." Cheddar Bob said.

"Like I said your crazy" Future said.

A few hours later Future and Stephanie went to go get something to eat leaving Cheddar Bob and Jimmy in the room.

"Rabbit?" Cheddar Bob asked.

"Yeah?" Jimmy said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry" Cheddar Bob said looking down.

"For what?" Jimmy asked.

"For the bomb, I'm the one who set the bomb and the reason why you and Lilly are here, I'm surprised you not mad at me" Cheddar Bob said.

"I forgive you," Jimmy said.

"What?" Cheddar Bob said.

"I forgive you," Jimmy repeated.

"Even after you're here now, and with Lilly in a coma?" Cheddar Bob said.

"Look, man, even though were here, you helped me save Lilly, I can't thank you enough for it, and I heard you when I was out, and you're my brother to. Jimmy said.

Cheddar Bob and Jimmy then pounded fists.

8m8m8m

The next day Dr. Andre came into Jimmy's room

"Are you ready to see Lilly?" Dr. Andre asked.

"More than ready," Jimmy replied.

Jimmy walked down to a long hallway to room 202 and opened the door and gasped.

A/N CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHA. Thank you to Meghan for helping me with this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys! Just a couple more chapters and I'll be done with story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 8 mile.

THEN

Jimmy walked down a long hallway to room 202 and opened the door and gasped.

NOW

What Jimmy saw was his baby sister, Lilly lying in bed, an IV in her arm; there were bruises all over her body, her blonde hair was not messy. He then walked closer and grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey, baby, its me" Jimmy said as he grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Baby, you have too wake up, I love you, if you die, I don't know what I'll do" Jimmy said.

"I love you, Lilly" Jimmy said as he started to cry and kissed Lilly's nose.

Lilly's heart then stopped, Jimmy gasped, and the room was then filled with doctors and nurses.

"LILLY, NO!" Jimmy yelled as he pounded on the window. Just seeing his sister dying in front of him and he couldn't help her, it made him feel sick to his stomach. He started to lose hope each time they defibrillated her.

"We got a pulse!" A nurse said.

When Jimmy heard that he sighed in relief. Once the doctors and nurses left, Jimmy walked back in.

"Don't do that again, please baby, I need you," Jimmy said as he placed his head on her head gently and calmed down.

He then opened his eyes to see something he wanted to see since he got there

What he saw was Lilly's blue eyes looking at him.

He gasped.

"Lilly" Jimmy said.

A/N Sorry it was a short chapter! But I promise to update soon! Until then PLEASE REVIEW and don't forget to check out my other stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys! Just a one more chapter left and then I'm done with this story! But don't worry I got more stories for 8 mile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 8 mile.

8m8m8m

THEN

What he saw was Lilly's blue eyes looking at him.

He gasped.

"Lilly," Jimmy said.

NOW

Jimmy smiled and squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Lilly, thank god, you're awake." Jimmy said.

Dr. Andre then came in.

"Well look who's awake" Dr. Andre said.

Dr. Andre then took Lilly's breathing tube out. Jimmy held Lilly's hand while the doctor took the tube out. The doctor then left leaving Jimmy and Lilly alone.

"I knew you would find me," Lilly said.

"I was so worried about you, I never stopped looking," Jimmy said.

"I love you, Jimmy," Lilly said.

"I love you too, baby," Jimmy said.

"I was so scared when I found you after the house blew up," Lilly said.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," Jimmy said.

Lilly then started to cry. Jimmy got on the bed with Lilly and held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Oh Lilly I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you like I promised." Jimmy said.

"But you did protect me when you found me, I woke up protected in your arms" Lilly said.

Later that day Stephanie came in Lilly's room.

"Lilly you're awake!" Stephanie as she rushed over to Lilly's bed and hugged her.

"Hi, Mommy," Lilly said.

"Oh, Lilly we were so worried about you," Stephanie said.

"I know, I love you guys," Lilly said.

"We love you too," Stephanie and Jimmy said.

8m8m8m

An hour later Future and Cheddar Bob visited Jimmy and Lilly they were very happy to see Lilly awake.

Three days later Lilly was tested, while Lilly was being tested, Jimmy was waiting in the waiting room.

"AHHHHH" Lilly screamed from inside the room.

He knew she was scared of being tested. But hearing Lilly scream in agony just made him want to bust through those doors, take Lilly, take Lilly home, and hold her and never let her go.

The test results came back, Lilly was fine.

Jimmy then took Lily home.

Jimmy's world was right again.

A/N Ok I know it sounds like the end but its not I still have the epilogue to write. Please review and don't forget to read my other stories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

A/N Hey guys! Yes this is the last chapter of this story; I personally loved writing this story. But don't worry I have more 8 mile stories coming up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 8 mile.

8m8m8m

A month later, Jimmy came home from work to find Lilly writing in her diary.

"Hi, Baby" Jimmy said as he came over to Lilly and hugged her.

"Hi, Jimmy," Lilly said happily.

"What'cha writing about?" Jimmy asked.

"The best big brother in the world" Lilly said.

"And who would that be?" Jimmy asked.

"You!" Lilly said as Jimmy kissed her nose.

8m8m8m

The next day Jimmy was writing rhymes when he heard something. It sounded like singing.

He got up and listened some more and realized it was Lilly that was singing.

_You, you're always there for me,_

_When I need you most,_

_Day and night, _

_You're by my side, _

_Protecting me,_

Lilly sang out.

Jimmy couldn't believe it his baby sister was singing! And she sounded great!

He decided to listen some more.

_You listen to me when,_

_I speak up loud and you,_

_You know right where my heart's been bent _

_When, my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's ok._

Jimmy was gob smacked, his baby sister sounded like an angel. He never knew that Lilly could sing, she was usually quiet, just as he put down his pad and pen Lilly sang the last few verses.

_You, you're always there for me_

_When I need you most _

_Day and night_

_You're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me_

Jimmy then got up and went into Lilly's room.

"Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Lilly asked.

"I heard you singing, you were amazing." Jimmy said.

"Oh you heard that, I thought you had your headphones on so I decided to sing" Lilly said.

"Why? Did you not want me to hear you sing?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I was afraid that you wouldn't like my singing and hate me" Lilly said.

"What! Baby, you awesome at singing and even if you weren't good I would never hate you, I love you, Lilly" Jimmy said.

"I love you too" Lilly said.

8m8m8m

That night Jimmy went into Lilly's room and found her sleeping with her night light on and her arm hanging with her diary in her hand.

Jimmy then made his way over to Lilly took her diary out of her hand and tucked Lilly in before Jimmy turned off Lilly's night light he read what Lilly wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_My brother Jimmy is the best big brother in the world_, _he saved me from my kidnappers and when I woke up in the hospital Jimmy was by my side. I found a song called 'protecting me' and I think it describes mine and Jimmy's relationship. The song is about saying to someone that there always there for them no matter what and Jimmy's is there for me always, I love Jimmy so much!_

Jimmy smiled as he put her diary back and turned off her night light before he left her room he came over to Lilly.

"I love you Lilly and I'll always be here for you" Jimmy said as he left the room.

Lilly was safe. And that's all what ever Jimmy wanted.

A/N and that the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please r and r this and all of my other stories and if you want you can PM me about a suggestion for an 8 mile story.


End file.
